


Desires

by Zena13



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Puckleberry, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena13/pseuds/Zena13
Summary: Why Rachel really stopped her make out session with Puck.





	Desires

Rachel was straddling Noah. Her fathers weren't home, and she was straddling Noah. Her fathers weren’t home, she was straddling Noah and she was kissing him, within an inch of his life. The thoughts began to rush through her head at a mile a minute and as Noah's hands moved from her hips to her thighs and gradually made their way upwards she knew she had to stop this. 

When the jock had approached her, armed with a slushie, Rachel was sure she was going to receive a facial, but instead the boy had handed it to her, impressing her by knowing it was her favourite. And when he had proposed they worked on music for Glee Rachel was sure that this wasn't how the evening was going to end, but when Noah had asked her if she wanted to make out, she did, so she said yes. But now she was become aware of where this was going to end up and although she wanted it, she couldn't, not with  _Puck_ , not with McKinley's manwhore.

The small girl grabbed the jock's hands and pinned them above his head pulling back from the passionate kisses they had been sharing for the last 10 minutes. Rachel stayed straddling Noah and was acutely aware of the boy's throbbing erection pushing up against her own less obvious arousal. She wanted to grind down on him, she wanted to let his hands continue to wander under her skirt, but all Noah cared about was just that.

"I.." Rachel closed her eyes for a second, she couldn't sleep with the boy who was led beneath her, she wanted to, but she definitely couldn't. And she needed to get out of this situation fast. "I can't be with anyone who doesn't have the guts to get up and perform a solo." Rachel found herself blurting out, her eyes flickering across Noah's, which were dark and heavy with arousal and a small sense of annoyance. It was the one thing that Rachel was sure he wouldn't do just to sleep with her.

Rachel could still feel the jock's erection and she finally moved of the boy, who started to sit up. "Are you being serious?" Noah questioned, running a hand through his dishevelled mohawk, his eyes searching Rachel's only to be met with the realisation that she was indeed serious. "You think I don't have the guts to perform a solo?" He continued and at that Rachel realised that this wasn't the end of making out with Noah Puckerman.

***

When Rachel walked in to Glee the next day, 5 minutes early she might add, she was surprised to find Noah Puckerman already in there talking to the band. The diva pursed her lips together, realising that Noah had followed out on Rachel's obscene request.  _'Damn he must really want to sleep with me..'_ , Rachel mused, taking her usual, front and centre seat and looking through her Glee folder.

Over the following five minutes, the rest of the Glee club piled in and when Mr Schuester asked if anyone had anything prepared, Noah jumped at the chance.

"This is my personal tribute to a Jewish icon." Noah smirked, pulling his guitar strap over his head and nodding to the band.

 _Where it began_  
_I can't begin to knowin'_  
_But then I know it's growing strong_

Noah started looking into Rachel's eyes, noting the girl's blush as she realised  _Puck_ was doing this for her. She felt a heat pooling in her belly and she squeezed her thighs together, willing herself to relax. 

_Was in the spring_   
_And spring became the summer_   
_Who'd have believed you'd come along_   
  
_Hands, touchin' hands_   
_Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

Rachel stared at the boy's hands as his left danced across the fret board, the other strumming the guitar's strings. She blushed as she realised how dirty her thoughts were becoming, the jock must be rubbing off on her.  _Well he almost was and that was the problem._  
  
_Sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seemed so good_  
_I've been inclined_  
_To believe they never would_  
_But now I..._  
  
_...look at the night_  
_And it don't seem so lonely_  
_We fill it up with only two_

The whole of Glee club was up on their feet, dancing and clapping, with the exception of one, Rachel Berry, who was trying not to break into a grin at the jock's attempt to woo her. Puck's eyebrow shot up, questioning the girl, after all this is what she had wanted.  
  
_And when I hurt_  
_Hurtin' runs off my shoulders_  
_How can I hurt when holding you?_

_Warm, touchin' warm_   
_Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

Noah pulled his guitar off over his head, letting the band take over, as he walked over to Rachel, reaching out for Rachel's hand. Rachel threw caution to the wind and stood up, carefully put her Glee folder on the chair before taking Noah's hand and letting him pull her onto the floor, twirling her around as he continued to sing, a smile finally making its way onto Rachel's face and a beautiful laugh erupting from her. 

_Sweet Caroline_   
_Good times never seemed so good_   
_I've been inclined_   
_To believe they never would_   
_Oh, no, no_   
  
_Sweet Caroline_   
_Good times never seemed so good_   
_Sweet Caroline_   
_I believe they never could_   
  
_Sweet Caroline_   
_Good times never seemed so good_

Noah sang the last lines to Rachel, promptly pressing a kiss to her lips as he finished. The Glee club was surprised to say the least, including Mr Schuester who promptly broke up the two.

"That's enough you too." The Spanish teacher grinned, slightly amused at the unusual couple, sending them back to their seats as he started to hand out assignments. The couple wasn't listening though and were in their own world. Rachel's small hand was still enclosed in Noah's larger one and the pair were grinning ear to ear. 

At the end of Glee, Noah waited as Rachel spurted off a list of ideas to Mr Schuester. Noah could tell that his Spanish teacher was amused and was glancing over at the jock, silently asking for help.

"Rachel." Noah cut the girl off, watching as she whipped around to face him. 

"Noah..." the girl trailed off and Mr Schuester took the time to back out of the room, winking at Puck. "I liked your song." Rachel smiled brightly, wondering what she should do now that the boy had taken her challenge on and passed with flying colours. 

"Thank you," Noah stepped towards Rachel, pulling her folder out of her small hands, "I'll drive you home." 

That was how Rachel ended up making out with Noah for the second time. This time Noah was on top and his obvious erection was digging into Rachel's thigh. The small girl had been sucking a hickey into the jock's neck when she'd felt his erection and she quickly shifted out from under him.

"Noah we can't do this!" Rachel sat up and adjusted her clothing.

Noah groaned. "Rach, you need to stop blue balling me!" Noah adjusted his erection from its painful position, pressing against his jeans zipper. "You're into this you know you are, so what's the problem, Berry?!"

Rachel's gaze dropped to Noah's crotch and she further flushed. "Iwanttohavesexwithyou!" Rachel blurted out her eyes widening, before she slapped her hand across her mouth.

Noah smirked. "So, if you want to have sex with me, what's the problem Berry?" The jock moved forward to capture the diva's lips again, but she moved off the bed, for once towering over the boy. 

"The problem is, is that we can't!" Rachel threw her hands up. "I can't have sex with you, I'm saving it, for someone who doesn't just want to fornicate!"

A flash of anger appeared in Noah's eyes. "I see… you're saving it for Finn aren't you. It's always Finn, fucking golden boy." Noah stood up, pulling his shoes back on. "And who said I just wanted to have sex with you?!"

"I'm not saving it for Finn! I'm saving it for me, for when I want to!" Rachel crossed her arms. "You sang the solo! I told you I couldn't be with you unless you sang the solo and you sang it! What else does that mean if it doesn't mean you just want to have sex with me?"

"It meant I wanted to  _be with you_!" Noah stormed past Rachel and the front door had slammed by the time Rachel had realised what he was saying.  _Noah Puckerman_ wanted  _her_.  _Noah Puckerman_ wanted  _her_ and she'd screwed it up. She'd screwed it up over sex when she did indeed want to have sex with him. What was she going to do?

***

The next day at school, on the way to Glee, Noah found himself being dragged into a janitor’s closet. The light turned on to reveal Rachel Berry stood with her arms crossed over her chest, unknowingly pushing her cleavage up. 

"What do you want, Berry?" Noah looked hard faced and Rachel realised she'd really hurt his feelings.

Rachel swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled looking down at Noah's shoes. 

"What was that?" Noah asked, a small smirk spreading across his features. 

"I said 'I'm sorry..." Rachel looked into Noah's eyes. "I was too wrapped up in the fact that I was feeling so...  _turned on,_ that I thought that that was all that was happening. I wanted it to be more, but I wanted to have sex with you too. I don't know what happened."

“Then be with me.” Noah demanded, his voice shaky. “Be my girlfriend.”

Rachel grinned. “Of course.”

"So, I turn you on, hmmm?" Noah stepped closer to Rachel picking up her hand. "I mean, I'm not that surprised... but I like to hear that." Noah kissed the inside of Rachel's wrist, before kissing his way up her arm, eventually settling on her neck. 

"We can't have sex in here Noah..." Rachel groaned, her hands settling on the back of Noah's head.

"God, Rach, you really are horny aren't you," Noah mumbled against her neck, groaning slightly. "I wasn't implying we should have sex in here, naughty girl." His hand dropped to her thigh, skimming the impossibly tiny skirt she'd chosen for the day, red plaid, making her look like a sexy school girl. 

Rachel groaned, "Do you, do you think we could have sex in here?" Rachel briefly glances around the closet, noticing a cleaning cart that she could sit on, Noah followed her gaze and got the message, picking Rachel up and putting her on the cleaning cart.

"I think we could," he kissed her neck again, his fingers drifting over the edge of her panties. "But are you sure that you want to do this?" Noah's eyes met Rachel's and she didn't reply, instead pushing her hand against the front of her lace panties. 

"Does that answer your question?" Rachels voice was low and Noah could feel how wet she was at the thought of having sex with him. Noah brushed his fingers up and down the front of Rachel’s panties, rubbing her bundle of nerves through the thin lace.

“Noah,” Rachel moaned, “More.” At her request Noah pulled her panties off, tucking them in his back pocket and knelt in front of the Jewish diva. Noah pressed kisses to the inside of his thighs and his cocked jumped at the whimpers that came out of Rachel. “Please” the small girl whimpered, and so Noah pressed a kiss against the girl’s bundle of nerves, before swiping his tongue over it.

Rachel let out the sexiest moan that Noah thinks he’s ever heard, and sure, he doesn’t have Finn’s problem, but in that moment, it took everything in him not to let himself release into his jeans.

Noah continued to swipe his tongue over the diva’s clit, starting to spell out his name, _Noah_ , not Puck. Then he pulled back earning a groan from Rachel. “Don’t stop.” She pleaded.

“We don’t have long Rach, Schuester will wonder where we are.” Noah’s voice was husky and full of arousal, and it was hard for Rachel to concentrate on what he was saying, rather than his voice.

Rachel had to admit that Noah was right and pressed a small hand to the front of Noah’s jeans, before starting to tug at the boy’s belt. Noah groaned as Rachel, _Rachel fucking Berry,_ tugged down his jeans and boxers, letting his hard cock spring free.

Rachel gulped as she looked down before looking up to meet Noah’s eyes. “It… It’s so big, I don’t think- “

“We don’t have to do this Rach.” Noah cut her off, moving to pull his boxers back up.

“No, silly.” Rachel laughed lightly, a beautiful sound, Noah noted. “I don’t know if it will… _fit._ ” The concern dropped off Noah’s expression and was quickly replaced with amusement. The girl was very small.

“It’ll be fine, baby.” The pet name sent shockwaves through her and caused more heat to pool in between her thighs.

“Fuck me, Noah.” Rachel requested, the expletives causing Noah to groan, and he bent down, riffling through his jeans before he stood up triumphantly with a condom.

Rachel took the jock’s large cock in her small hand as he worked on opening the condom wrapper, but his hands were shaking so much, not helped by the diva’s hand, tight around his throbbing erection. Rachel looked up at Noah through her eyelashes and he almost lost it right there, but held it on, instead a generous amount of precum leaked from the tip of his cock, which Rachel swiftly swiped her thumb over using it to pump up and down his length.

Noah choked slightly. “You make me nervous.” He muttered softly, closing his eyes and willing himself to relax. Noah opened his eyes as Rachel’s other hand closed over his, pulling the condom out of his grip and opening it herself. He swallowed roughly as the small girl slipped the condom over his length and brought him closer to her.

“Fuck, Rachel.” Noah gently batted her hand away from him, pushed her thighs open and lined himself up with her entrance, his tip pressing against it teasingly. “This is going to hurt a bit, okay, baby?”

“ _Please Noah._ ” Rachel’s tone was on the verge of begging, and whilst Noah certainly approved of that, they didn’t have time. So, with a soft grunt he pushed into her, just a few inches.

Rachel let out a hoarse gasp and her hands came to rest on her shoulders, her breath heavy. “O-okay, more, Noah, please.” Noah pushed a few more inches into her and stopped as her came across a bit of resistance, recognising it as her hymen.

“Rach, this bit is really going to hurt.” Before he knew it, Rachel had hooked her legs around his waist and pushed him the rest of the way, with a hurt yelp. Rachel completely stilled, her legs frozen around Noah’s waist and a hurt whimper falling from her lips.

“Do you, do you want to stop?” Noah asked, trying to focus on the hurt girl in front of him rather than her wet, tight heat that was swallowing his own throbbing arousal.

“No, Noah, just, just give me a minute.” Rachel hissed slightly, lightly scratching her lover’s shoulder. “O-okay, move, and don’t stop.” Noah pulled out slightly and pushed back in, grabbing the small girl’s hips, he pulled her towards him slightly, allowing him to hit _that_ spot.

“Ohhh, fuck, Noah.” Rachel whined and bit his shoulder, there was still an ache in between her legs but it was starting to turn into pure pleasure.

The jock pulled out and started to push into her, setting a pace. “So hot, not going to last, much, longer.” Noah was breathless and he’d wanted this for so long, wanted _her_ for so long, he was so close to being pushed over the edge.

One of Noah’s hand remained on Rachel’s hip, supporting her as he slammed into her, whilst the other snaked up her shirt tweaking her nipple. The jock pressed a kiss to her lips, letting out a moan as she deepened it and scratched his back hard.

“Noah, I think, I think I’m going to…” Rachel trailed of with a moan, throwing her head back and tightening around Noah’s cock, her orgasm nearing the edge. Noah’s thrusts started to become sloppy and Rachel knew that he too was about to be thrown over the edge.

“Rach, oh fuck, oh fuck…” He moaned as she clenched around him, orgasming and bringing himself over the edge too. He spilled into the condom and rode out his orgasm before breathlessly leaning his head against Rachel’s. “Did I make you feel good?” he muttered.

“So good, Noah.” Her voice was all low and husky and it almost made Noah’s nether regions stand to attention once more, as it dawned upon him that this was Rachel’s sex voice.

Noah carefully pulled out of the small girl and dropped to his knees, licking up to remains of their orgasms from her thighs. He quickly pulled the condom off, tied It up and slipped it in the rubbish bag that was attached to the cleaning cart.

“We better get to Glee.” Noah muttered pulling his boxers and jeans back up before lifting Rachel off of the cleaning cart.

As he turned to leave the closest, Rachel cleared her throat behind him. “My panties, Noah!”

Noah turned around and smirked, before leaving the closes with a “Nope.”, Rachel groaned and made a mental note to make sure she kept her legs crossed before following her boyfriend, yes her _boyfriend_ out of the closest, with a massive grin on her face.


End file.
